canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Delia Knightley
Dashylle Brenda Knightley is a fan-made Star Fox character created by Sabrina1985. She is a female counterpart of Dash Bowman, while she has another counterpart who is female: Katt Monroe. About her Dashylle was born on April 25, 1991 on Earth to her parents, Terrence and Corah. She is an anthropormorphic female spider monkey, who wears a sky blue shirt and a matching skirt, she also wears a red band, with her hair in a ponytail.Dashylle was not born on Corneria, but rather on Earth for the same reason that Andrea was. She was a pilot for the Cornerian Army, until she had left it behind so she could join the Star Beanie team. Dashylle is a very skilled pilot with great flying skills, who is smart, intelligent, kind hearted, friendly, and she thinks very highly of her 2nd cousin, Andrea and their friends, which is why she's also determined to help them with anything, even if going against the wishes of the Cornerian Air Force. She is a dating a Nerdluck named Chocolate, who is the son of Brownie and Banana. Family Dashylle has a large family and they are: Clifford (grandfather, dad's side) Elizabeth (grandmother, dad's side) Wilson (grandfather, mom's side) Luraline (grandmother, mom's side) Terrence (father) Corah (mother) Gerald (brother) Jaimie (sister) Kellie (sister) Robert (great-uncle) Mika (great-aunt) Andrea (2nd cousin) Kendra (future daughter, not yet born) Hershey (future son, not yet born) Britney (future cousin, not yet born) Violet (future cousin, not yet born) Butternut (future cousin, not yet born) Friends Dashylle has a lot of friends and they are: Sarah N., Taiama, Jamie N., Sabrina N., Adam N., Ethan N., Andrew O., Dash, Leon, Leona, Pigmelia, Sunny, Mango, Cherry N., Razz, Meeki, Lime N., Leena, Bluu, Lavender, Raisin, Lemon N., Blades, Leaf, Spark, Vino, Vina, Ren, Remmy, Ivan, Dazy, Finoki, Sprinkles Sparkles, Puff, Poof, Nutty, Candy, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua, Bugs, Honey, Lola, Chita, Maya, Laurelyn, Rigel, Mark, Melissa, Fox, Peppy, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Katt, Bill, Wolf, Panther, Rita L., Fara, Purple, Red, Zim, Tak, Connor, Aqua Cora, Krystle, Zile, Hinoki, Hinokia, Sabrina I., Adam I., Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Silly, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Predicament, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Jigsaw, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Nosekiki, Smallick, Noisearoo, Mr. Helpful, Miss Contrary, Miss Whoops, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Loud, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Sunshine, Miss Independent, Miss Hug, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Nebby, Miss Literal, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Amazing, Miss Small, Miss Amber, Miss Sarah, Miss Caitlyn, Miss Intelligent, Miss Friendly, Miss Beanie, Angel Beanie, Goldie, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Maci, Jordan, Stan, Jax, Kaput, Zosky, Jai, G.EN.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Felicia, Karena, Zelda, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Venus, Mona Lisa, Mica, Rose, Marai, Splinter, April, Casey, Irma, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Kraile, Amy, Hotaru, Raye, Mina, Kirianna, Frida, Otch, Ishmael, Bradley, Justina, Sniz, Fondue, Snuppa, Bianca, Ren H., Stimpy, Adam P., Tommy, Boi, Bulk, Skull, Trini, Kimberly, Mei, Rita R., Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Peach T., Daisy, Cowell Consrictor, the pool competition receptionist, Morgan, Morgan's mother, the pub landlord, "Mr. Peanut" (the annoying customer from the pub turned stand up comedian), Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Batman, Super Ryan, Dr. DJ, Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, Rainbow Ranger, Rocky, Spike, Rita P., Carly Beth, Wonder Woman, Lois, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Ashrah, Taven, Jax Briggs, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Sauria, Adam L., Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Butterfly, Baoppu, Beanie P., Brainiac, Burrito, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Beanie, Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Red Bird, Terrence, Hal, Chuck, Matilda, Stella, Caitlyn B., Adam B., Beanie B., Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Raj, Penny, Bernadette, Amy, Priya, Sarah, Jennifer, Evelyn, Tiffany, Rhonda, Madison, Emma, Libby, Mildred, Veronica, Kiki, Andrew, Rodolfo, Sabrina, Adam, Vic, Crow, Harrier, Iso, Breaker O, Starr, Prospedite, Goop, Yanpookie, Art, Gum, Rainbow, Heart, Starlow, Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch, Boomer, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, and Symphonia Enemies Dashylle has a few enemies as well and they are: Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Gio Compario, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, Shredder, Yukio, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne, Vernon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Zedd, Wagbo, General Froggard, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Green Beauty, Hardened Heartless, Dark Magic, Green Ice, Dark Heart, Poisin Ivy, Gruntilda Winkybunion, Tanya, Skarlet, Mileena, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Mojo Jojo, Discord, King Pig, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Koko, Andre, Ricardo, Deceassus, Condor, Delio, Leech, Mary-Sue, Metallix, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, and Cavalwar Counterparts Katt Monroe - Both are experienced pilots, with excellent flying skills, Dash Bowman (Cornerian army) - Both are spider monkeys, who have worked with the Cornerian army, and think highly of others: Dash idolizes Fox and Falco, while Dashylle idolizes Beanie. The gallery of pictures Star Beanie girls.png|The Star Beanie team drawn by Taiama Dashylle Knightley and Chocolate.png|Dashylle with her boyfriend, Chocolate drawn by Taiama Dashylle Knightley and Chocolate 2.png|Dashylle and Chocolate drawn by Jaithedog Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with bows Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Star Fox characters Category:Blue characters Category:Protagonists